legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Number Two
Number Two is a character from Austin Powers and is Dr. Evil's right hand man. He has an eye-patch on his right eye which has x-rays. Unlike Dr. Evil though he is mainly concerned with business and making money. In fact at the beginning of each movie he usually has some big investment that makes Dr. Evil and his cohorts rich. He also tries to convince Dr. Evil to use his resources to make money, for example he once suggested to him that he should use his time machine to go back in time to play the stock market but like that his ideas are usually shot down by the doctor. TGTTA 2 He is recruited into Deathstroke's Team and serves as his right hand man alongside Guzma. While Guzma is the brute force, Number 2 works as the intelligence behind Deathstroke and makes him and his cohorts rich. As Deathstroke actually uses his skills to good use. He first appears in Season 3 and has Deathstroke sign contacts so Virtucon, his business can be very rich. Number 2 leaves to go back to Virtucon and then heads to the casino where he plays poker with Bender and Skipper as well as Blackjack while Guzma leads the other main members to go after them. He and Deathstroke manage to use the money to fund something that The group is working on though no one but him, Guzma and Deathstroke know this. He also gets Deathstroke more personal weapons for his group to use through dealing with some arms-men. Number 2 doesn't join Deathstroke's crew in going to the Netherlands. Though he does order the crew to listen under Deathstroke's orders to leave. Once Deathstroke reveals the encryption to the Spear of The Destiny, Number 2 joins Malcolm, Welton and Scudsworth to find out more about it. Number 2 keeps his allegiance up while working behind the scenes to fund Deathstroke's empire and by extent the legion. As Deathstroke's administrator, he gets Deathstroke and his associates everything they need for their plan including plans to counter Thawne should he betray Deathstroke. Deathstroke was proven right when Thawne used the spear and Number 2 engineers the escape for Deathstroke and his teams, he teams up with Gus, Mike and Ra's Al Ghul to get the better of Thawne's followers so they can find Bender and go against Thawne. Number Two collaborates with Gus to save his boss from Toffee and Bill Cipher before joining the scientists in finding a way to use the phoenix downs to find a way to unpetrify the heroes. Number 2 then keeps behind the scenes with Gus navigating the heroes and his team to stop Cipher before the use of the spear where they go on their own journey. Elseworld Saga Number 2 followed Deathstroke in poltics and when his boss won, Number 2 became the vice president and secretary of the treasury with His fellow 2nd in command Guzma. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from The Austin Powers Universe Category:Humans Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:The Neo-Equalists Category:Main Members of The Neo-Equalists Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Deathstroke's Rogue Equalists Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Characters in Bender's Elseworld Story